hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Dateiformat KEY BIF V1.1
Mit den .BIF / .KEY Dateiformaten lassen sich einzelne Dateien aus jeder Quelle im entpacken. Das Dateiformat KEY V1.1 ist wie folgt gegliedert: : Header Filetable (Größe = 12 * Anzahl der Einträge) Filetable Eintrag Nametable Enthält gepackte Strings von BIF Namen Keytable (Größe = 26 * Anzahl der Einträge) Keytable Eintrag Dateiformat BIF V1.1 Das Dateiformat BIF v1.1 ist wie folgt gegliedert: : Header Resource Table (Größe = 20 * Anzahl der Ressourcen) Resourcen Table Eintrag Resource Data Enthält gepackte Binary Resourcen Resource Types 0x0000 => 'res', #Misc. GFF resources 0x0001 => 'bmp', #Microsoft Windows Bitmap 0x0002 => 'mve', 0x0003 => 'tga', #Targa Graphics Format 0x0004 => 'wav', #Wave 0x0006 => 'plt', #Bioware Packed Layer Texture 0x0007 => 'ini', #Windows INI 0x0008 => 'mp3', #MP3 0x0009 => 'mpg', #MPEG 0x000A => 'txt', #Text file 0x000B => 'xml', 0x07D0 => 'plh', 0x07D1 => 'tex', 0x07D2 => 'mdl', #Model 0x07D3 => 'thg', 0x07D5 => 'fnt', #Font 0x07D7 => 'lua', #Lua script source code ( http://www.lua.org/ ) 0x07D8 => 'slt', 0x07D9 => 'nss', #NWScript source code 0x07DA => 'ncs', #NWScript bytecode 0x07DB => 'mod', #Module 0x07DC => 'are', #Area (GFF) 0x07DD => 'set', #Tileset (unused in KOTOR?) 0x07DE => 'ifo', #Module information 0x07DF => 'bic', #Character sheet (unused) 0x07E0 => 'wok', # walk-mesh 0x07E1 => '2da', #2-dimensional array 0x07E2 => 'tlk', #conversation file 0x07E6 => 'txi', #Texture information 0x07E7 => 'git', #Dynamic area information, game instance file, all area and objects that are scriptable 0x07E8 => 'bti', 0x07E9 => 'uti', #item blueprint 0x07EA => 'btc', 0x07EB => 'utc', #Creature blueprint 0x07ED => 'dlg', #Dialogue 0x07EE => 'itp', #tile blueprint pallet file 0x07EF => 'btt', 0x07F0 => 'utt', #trigger blueprint 0x07F1 => 'dds', #compressed texture file 0x07F2 => 'bts', 0x07F3 => 'uts', #sound blueprint 0x07F4 => 'ltr', #letter combo probability info 0x07F5 => 'gff', #Generic File Format 0x07F6 => 'fac', #faction file 0x07F7 => 'bte', 0x07F8 => 'ute', #encounter blueprint 0x07F9 => 'btd', 0x07FA => 'utd', #door blueprint 0x07FB => 'btp', 0x07FC => 'utp', #placeable object blueprint 0x07FD => 'dft', #default values file (text-ini) 0x07FE => 'gic', #game instance comments 0x07FF => 'gui', #GUI definition (GFF) 0x0800 => 'css', 0x0801 => 'ccs', 0x0802 => 'btm', 0x0803 => 'utm', #store merchant blueprint 0x0804 => 'dwk', #door walkmesh 0x0805 => 'pwk', #placeable object walkmesh 0x0806 => 'btg', 0x0808 => 'jrl', #Journal 0x0809 => 'sav', #Saved game (ERF) 0x080A => 'utw', #waypoint blueprint 0x080B => '4pc', 0x080C => 'ssf', #sound set file 0x080F => 'bik', #movie file (bik format) 0x0810 => 'ndb', #script debugger file 0x0811 => 'ptm', #plot manager/plot instance 0x0812 => 'ptt', #plot wizard blueprint 0x0813 => 'ncm', 0x0814 => 'mfx', 0x0815 => 'mat', 0x0816 => 'mdb', #not the standard MDB, multiple file formats present despite same type 0x0817 => 'say', 0x0818 => 'ttf', #standard .ttf font files 0x0819 => 'ttc', 0x081A => 'cut', #cutscene? (GFF) 0x081B => 'ka', #karma file (XML) 0x081C => 'jpg', #jpg image 0x081D => 'ico', #standard windows .ico files 0x081E => 'ogg', #ogg vorbis sound file 0x081F => 'spt', 0x0820 => 'spw', 0x0821 => 'wfx', #woot effect class (XML) 0x0822 => 'ugm', # 2082 ??? textures00.bif 0x0823 => 'qdb', #quest database (GFF v3.38) 0x0824 => 'qst', #quest (GFF) 0x0825 => 'npc', 0x0826 => 'spn', 0x0827 => 'utx', #spawn point? (GFF) 0x0828 => 'mmd', 0x0829 => 'smm', 0x082A => 'uta', #uta (GFF) 0x082B => 'mde', 0x082C => 'mdv', 0x082D => 'mda', 0x082E => 'mba', 0x082F => 'oct', 0x0830 => 'bfx', 0x0831 => 'pdb', 0x0832 => 'TheWitcherSave', 0x0833 => 'pvs', 0x0834 => 'cfx', 0x0835 => 'luc', #compiled lua script 0x0837 => 'prb', 0x0838 => 'cam', 0x0839 => 'vds', 0x083A => 'bin', 0x083B => 'wob', 0x083C => 'api', 0x083D => 'properties', 0x083E => 'png', 0x270B => 'big', 0x270D => 'erf', #Encapsulated Resource Format 0x270E => 'bif', 0x270F => 'key', Weitere Links BIFRip - tk102's BIF Resource Entpacken Dienstprogramm UnBIF - BIF Entpacken Dienstprogramm von Csimbi Kategorie:Dateiformate en:KEY BIF V1.1 format